Without You
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Jongin tetap menunggu Sehun yang pergi meninggalkannya di hari kematian anak pertama mereka. HunKai! SeKai! SeJong! ChanKai GS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sayangku, aku sangat mencintaimu, selamanya.**_

 **Author Pov**

Menjadi guru TK sebenarnya bukan keinginan Jongin. Namun sulitnya mencari pekerjaan di Seoul membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menjadi pengajar di salah satu TK yang ada di Seoul. "Ibu gulu!" Bocah tersebut mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang melamun. Jongin segera menunduk menatap bocah tampan itu. Dibelainya rambut lembut tersebut.

"Haowen kenapa?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen -murid Jongin-. "ini untuk Ibu," Haowen menyodorkan lollipop kepada Jongin. Jongin menerima lollipop tersebut dan balas mengucapkan terima kasih. 'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun.' batin Jongin. Haowen lalu berlari menjauhi Jongin. "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sehun, Hao." ujar Jongin sedih.

 **Jongin Pov**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan suamiku, Oh Sehun mengatakan bahwa aku sangat cerewet. Berbicara tentang Sehun mengingatkanku pada pria itu. Pria yang dengan teganya meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia meninggalkanku, dia tidak memberiku penjelasan apa-apa.

Seingatku saat pemakaman anak kami yang berusia dua bulan dia langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun untukku. Aku pikir dia pergi bergegas menuju rumah, ternyata saat aku sampai di rumah aku sudah tak melihat Sehun. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar aku melihat lemari yang terbuka. Di sana sudah tidak ada satu pun baju Sehun.

Aku lalu menghubungi nomornya namun nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Aku terdiam. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak lemas. Jika mengingat itu rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sekarang aku menjalani keseharianku dengan hampa. Sudah empat tahun kepergian Sehun, namun dia tidak pernah muncul sampai detik ini. Setiap hari aku bertanya, apakah dia tidak merindukanku?

 **Author Pov**

"Jongin!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin. Jongin kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Setiap hari minggu pasti Chanyeol akan datang ke rumah Jongin. Chanyeol adalah sahabat Jongin yang diam-diam menyukainya. "Kau membuatku kaget, Yeol." Jongin mendengus. Chanyeol lalu duduk di depan Jongin. "Ayo pergi keluar!" ujarnya semangat. Jongin menghela napas.

Jongin sebal dengan Chanyeol yang setiap minggu mengganggu acara bersantainya. "Aku tidak mau," tolak Jongin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman depan rumah. Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin. "Ayolah Jong, apa kau tak merasa bosan?" Jongin lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau juga tak bosan terus-terusan mengganggukuku?" tanya Jongin judes.

"Hei siapa yang mengganggumu?!"

"Kau!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. "Cepat sana ganti baju! Aku akan menunggu!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin dengan setengah hati masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berganti baju.

"Oh Sehun, kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Chanyeol pada angin lalu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

 **oOo**

Jongin menyesal mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. Buktinya mereka hanya jalan-jalan saja. Jongin pikir dia bisa mendapat makan siang gratis. "Apa kau tak berniat makan siang? Aku sangat lapar!" Jongin yang lelah dengan Chanyeol yang tak peka akhirnya mengatakan juga kalau dirinya sedang lapar. "Aku sedang menunggumu memintaku untuk mampir ke tempat makan," Jongin meninju perut Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita makan siang!" Ujar Chanyeol semangat. Ia menarik lengan Jongin dan mengajaknya memasuki sebuah restoran. Jongin hanya menurut karena sungguh perutnya sangat-sangat lapar. Setelah masuk ke dalam Restoran, mereka memilih tempat di pojok. "Kenapa kau memilih di pojokkan seperti ini?" tanya Jongin tidak suka.

"Karena aku suka mojok," Jawab Chanyeol ngawur. Lalu ada seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. "Tuan, Nyonya, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut. "Kau mau makan apa, Jong?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ayam goreng." balas Jongin singkat. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Paket ayam goreng dua," pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan mereka lalu pergi.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," Chanyeol mengangguk, Jongin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Jongin berjalan menuju toilet. Namun seorang pria yang muncul dari bilik ke tiga toilet pria membuat dirinya mematung seutuhnya. Begitu pun pria tersebut. Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya tidak percaya. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Sehun!" Jongin segera menghampiri pria tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Kau! Kau kemana saja?! Apa kau tak merindukanku? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? hiks.. Sehun hiks." Pria yang diketahui Sehun tersebut melepaskan pelukan Jongin darinya secara paksa. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memelukku?!" Hati Jongin perih ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun berani mengatakan itu pada Jongin? Jongin sungguh tidak percaya dengan respon Sehun yang begitu menyakitinya.

"Sehun sadarlah! Aku Jongin istrimu! Istrimu, Sehun!" Jongin berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

DEG

DEG

Jantung Jongin berdetak tidak karuan. "T-tidak mungkin! Sehuna, lihat aku! Ku mohon! A-aku Jongin, istrimu!" Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Sehun melemparkan tatapan penuh luka kepadanya. "Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku!" Jongin berlutut di hadapan Sehun, ia memeluk erat kaki Sehun. "Ku mohon jangan pergi! hiks.. jangan pergi lagi Sehuna...hiks" Orang-orang yang hendak masuk ke toilet maupun keluar berhenti sejenak untuk melihat adegan Sehun dan Jongin. Seketika restoran menjadi heboh.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memanggilkan satpam? Ada orang gila di sini!" Pelukkan pada kaki Sehuh melemah. Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku orang gila?! AKU ISTRIMU, SEHUN!" Jongin berdiri lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan membuatkan sup untukmu. Ayo kita pulang."

Jongin memegang tangan itu namun Sehun menepisnya dengan kasar. "DASAR MENYEDIHKAN!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin. "JONGIN!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk wanita itu. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Ia berlari untuk mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun!" berhasil. Jongin berhasil menghentikan langkah pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan ini terhadapku," Jongin menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu selama empat tahun ini hiks. Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal, dan saat kita bertemu kau tak mengatakan selamat berjumpa kembali kepadaku."

Sehun hanya diam di tempat. "Aku mengajar di TK Haechan, jika kau ke sana kau akan berjumpa dengan bocah bernama Haowen yang sangat mirip dengamu, datanglah karena aku menunggu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin berbalik. Ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

 _"Maafkan aku, istriku"_

 **Holaaa! Pendek? Banget! Hahaha. Ini Cuma buat ngtest doang, layak atau tidak wkwkw. Jika tidak saya akan menghapusnya~~~ yuhu~~ ini emang sengaja alurnya dibikin cepet huhu u.u Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan remake novel imperfect angel ga? Ga ada? Yaudah**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku mau pulang sekarang," ujar Jongin sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan tangisan. Chanyeol menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukanya. Lalu menuntun Jongin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sangat jauh dari restoran 15 menit mereka baru sampai di mana mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin lalu disusul dirinya. Ia lalu mengegas mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Jongin. "Sehun pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi nyatanya?!"Jongin menepuk dadanya dengan sangat keras. Hatinya ngilu. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat Jongin yang begitu terluka.

Chanyeol tidak akan merestui hubungan Sehun dan Jongin jika akhirnya seperti ini. Ia dulu dengan berat hati melepas Jongin untuk Sehun agar wanita itu bahagia. Tetapi melihat Jongin yang sekarang, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"Chan, apa Sehun sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol untuk bertanya pada pria tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Sehun masih mencintai Jongin atau tidak. Chanyeol maupun Jongin tentu saja tidak tahu. Karena yang tahu tentang hati seseorang hanyalah pemilik hati itu sendiri.

"Dia masih mencintaimu," Jawab Chanyeol. Ia melihat Jongin dari samping yang hanya menggigiti bibirnya. Jongin menjambak rambutnya dengan keras lalu menangis meraung-raung. Chanyeol lalu menepikan mobilnya. "Berhenti menjadi lemah, Jongin!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak membuat Jongin menoleh. "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti yang dikatakan suamiku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "kumohon berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri, jangan lakukan itu di depan maupun di belakangku, Jong."

"Hiks..S-sehun.." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Jongin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendirian di dunia ini. Ada aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan memendam kesakitanmu sendirian," Nafas Chanyeol naik turun saat mengatakan itu. "Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol darinya.

"Karena kau sahabatku." jawab Chanyeol. "Kau tak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini, aku dan kau memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku meski pada akhirnya Sehun akan kembali padaku?"Chanyeol terdiam. Jongin lalu tersenyum getir. "Jalankan mobilnya!" Chanyeol hanya menurut. 

**oOo**

Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah sampai di rumah kecil Jongin. "Mulai sekarang berhentilah mengunjungiku. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau terluka karenaku," Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung turun dari mobil. "Apa Jongin tahu jika aku mencintainya?" Chanyeol dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan mengejar Jongin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan. "Jongin!" PanggilChanyeol.

Jongin pun menoleh. "Apa k-kau sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Jongin diam tak menjawab. "Jawablah, Jong," perintah Chanyeol tetapi masih terdengar lembut di telinga Jongin."Tahu apa?" tanya Jongin polos. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah tidak, aku pulang dulu. Ah iya, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan di mobil. Minggu depan, ah tidak! Besok aku akan berkunjung lagi. Annyeong.." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak khusus sepatu. Masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. "Oh Se Hun,"

 **oOo**

Jongin berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. TK masih sangat sepi karena dia berangkat terlalu pagi. Alasan Jongin berangkat pagi karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur mengingat kejadian di mana ia bertemu Sehun kemarin siang. 

Mata Jongin juga terlihat mengenaskan. Lingkaran hitam di matanya tercetak jelas, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit. 

**KRIET**

Pintu kantor terbuka menampakkan guru muda cantik bernama Chaeyong. "Selamat pagi, Jongin!" sapanya ceria. "Selamat pagi juga, Chaeyong," balasnya dengan disertai senyum manis. Chaeyong merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin hari ini. Ia lalu medekati wanita tersebut. "Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanyanya menebak. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yakin kau sedang memiliki masalah. Curhatlah denganku, aku akan memberimu solusi," ujar Chaeyong mantap. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun," balas Jongin berbohong. Chaeyong tentu saja tidak langsung memercayai Jongin. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Jongin sedang tidak baik-baik saja, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. 

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, ayo katakan kepadaku!" desak Chaeyong. Di antara banyaknya guru di TK Haechan, hanya Chaeyonglah yang paling dekat dengan Jongin. "Tidak Chaeyong, percayalah, aku baik-baik saja," Chaeyong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin itu keras kepala. 

"Terserah kau saja. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawa dua bekal." Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah sarapan, kau makanlah, yang satunya untuk makan siang," balas Jongin sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ia taruh di tas kerjanya. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia matikan.

 **oOo**

Sehun berjalan santai dari parkiran menuju kantornya. Ia menjadi direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan wanita yang masih menyandang menjadi istri sahnya. Sehun merasa dirinya sudah merusak mimpi Jongin. 

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya wanita cantik yang berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas terasengal-sengal. "Kenapa kau melupakan bekalmu?!" Sehun tersenyum. Diusapnya rambut milik istrinya, Oh Kyungsoo. "Apa kau berlari dari rumah?" wanita tersebut menggeleng. 

Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Aku kemari menggunakan Taxi jadi kau tak perlu khawatir!" Sehun mengecup kening sang istri. "Pulanglah, apa kau mau aku antar?" tawar Sehun. Istrinya hanya menggeleng membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya. 

"Tidak! Ini sudah siang, aku akan menggunakan taxi saja!" balas Kyungsoo dan pergi menjauh dari hadapan Sehun. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sehun yang masih setia memandangnya. Pria tampan yang menjabat menjadi suaminya selama enam tahun belakang ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam taxi barulah Sehun memasuki kantornya untuk bekerja.

 **oOo**

Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ruangannya namun terhenti di sebuah taman yag ada di TK Haechan. Ia melihat Haowen yang duduk sendirian di kursi yang disediakan di taman TK tersebut. Bocah tersebut hanya memandang lurus objek di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan. Jongin pun lalu menghampirinya. 

"Haowen," panggil Jongin lembut. Haowen menoleh ke arah Jongin. Bocah tersebut tersenyum lebar, matanya pun berbinar-binar karena kedatangan Jongin. "Ibu gulu!" pekiknya ceria. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut Jongin. Jongin duduk di kursi tersebut lalu menyuruh Haowen duduk juga di sampingnya. 

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin. "Duduk," jawab Haowen polos. "Haowen tidak makan siang? Istirahat bukankah sedang berlangsung?" tanya Jongin heran. Haowen menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kaki mungilnya. "Hao tidak bawa bekal," balasnya membuat Jongin terkejut. Bagaimana bisa bocah tampan itu tidak membawa bekal?

Hampir semua murid Jongin membawa bekal untuk makan siang, jika tidak, mereka akan membeli makanan di kantin yang ada di TK Haechan. "Apa ibumu tidak membuatkanmu bekal?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Haowen menggeleng. "Mommy thelalu membuatkan bekal untuk Hao, namun kalena Hao tidak pelnah makan akhilnya mommy memututhkan untuk tidak membuatkan bekal lagi untuk Hao,"

Jongin menyimak dengan seksama apa yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Mata itu lalu terbeliak. "Kenapa Hao tidak pernah makan?" tanya Jongin, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada bocah yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. "Kalena Hao tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak makan thiang belthama," jawanya sedih.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menumpahkan bulir-bulir air dari mata indahnya. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Haowen ke atas pangkuannya. "Hikth.." Haowen mulai menangis. Jongin mendekap bocah tersebut dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pikiran Jongin melayang pada anaknya yang sudah pergi. Mungkin jika anaknya masih hidup anak tersebut sudah besar. 

"Jangan menangis ya?" perintah Jongin. Ia mengelus punggung Haowen dengan perasaan sedih juga. "Hao lapal, thetiap hali Hao lapal hikth," Jongin meringis mendengar pernyataan Haowen. "Haowen lapar? Baiklah ayo kita ke kantin, ibu guru belikan makan siang untuk Haowen," Haowen hanya mengangguk semangat.

Waktu istirahat masih terisa 20 menit. Setelah membelikan makan siang untuk Haowen, Jongin membawa Haowen kembali ke taman lagi. Jongin mendudukkan Haowen. Ia mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut Haowen. "Apa enak?" tanya Jongin. Bocah tersebut mengangguk semangat.

"Nanti bilang sama mommy untuk membuatkan Haowen bekal lagi, nanti ibu guru yang akan menemani Haowen makan siang," Ujar Jongin, namun Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongin keheranan. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu. "Thayul, Hao tidak thuka thayul," jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanannya. 

"Kenapa tidak suka? Sayur itu banyak vitamin, bagus untuk kesehatan Haowen," Jongin terus menyuapi Haowen. "Tidak enak," jawab Haowen. Jongin terkekeh dan mencubit pipi gembil Haowen. "Lalu setiap hari Haowen makan daging?" Bocah tersebut mengangguk.

'Benar-benar mirip Sehun, mungkin jika anakku masih hidup dia akan seperti Haowen, tidak menyukai sayur,' batin Jongin. "Ibu gulu melamun!" Haowen mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget. "Ah i-iya," jawab Jongin terbata. Ia lalu berdiri saat bel masuk berbunyi. "Belnya sudah bunyi, Hao masuk ya?" Haowen mengangguk.

Ia berjalan mendahului Jongin. Jongin membuang kotak makan tersebut lalu masuk menyusul Haowen. Dirinya harus mengajar. 

**oOo**

"Ibu gulu!" panggil Haowen ceria sambil mendekati Jongin. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" pekik Haowen semangat. Jongin menatap Haowen tidak berkedip. Apa yang barusan bocah itu katakan hingga membuat Jongin melongo lucu. "Haowen mengajak ibu jalan-jalan?" Haowen hanya mengangguk. 

"Nanti kalau Haowen dicari mommy bagaimana?" Sebenarnya Jongin tidak keberatan menemani Haowen jalan-jalan. Namun bagaimana jika orang tuanya mencarinya? "Ibu guru tidak bermaksud menolak ajakan Hao, tapi jika nanti mommy Hao mencari bagaimana?" Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya. 

Lama kelamaan bibir tersebut mulai bergetar dan pecahlah tangisan Haowen. "Hao tidak punya teman, dan ibu gulu adalah thatu-thatunya teman Hao, hikth tapi ibu gulu menolak Hao hikth hikth.." Jongin langsung menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Haowen. "Hao tidak boleh menangis, anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng,"

Jongin mendekap tubuh Haowen untuk menenangkan bocah tersebut. "Haowen," tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Haowen menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Jongin. "Mommy!" dan Jongin baru menyadari bahwa wanita cantik tersebut adalah ibu Haowen. 

"Annyeong haseo... saya Kim Jongin, wali kelas baru Haowen," Jongin membungkuk hormat. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Ah.. saya Do Kyungsoo, mommy Haowen," Jongin lalu tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. "Haowen habis menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Haowen. "Ibu gulu tidak mau pelgi jalan-jalan belthama Hao!" adunya. 

Jongin terkekeh gemas melihat interaksi Haowen dengan ibunya. "Itu karena Haowen cengeng," balas Kyungsoo. Haowen mulai merajuk. "Hao tidak cengeng!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa bersama. "Jongin!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama jongin. Ia menoleh, lalu memutar bola matanya malas melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. 

"Suamimu sudah menjemput," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kaget. 'Apa dia terlihat seperti suamiku? Ewh!' Jongin bergidik ngeri. "Aku pulang dulu, Jongin-ssi." Jongin mengangguk. Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Bocah itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Apa dia anak Sehun?" 

Pertanyaan Chanyeol justru membuat Jongin penasaran. Tetapi dia langsung menguburnya dalam-dalam. "Entahlah," balas Jongin cuek. Chanyeol hanya menyengir bodoh lalu merangkul pundak Jongin. "Jong! Aku bilang juga apa kalau aku dan kau memang sudah ditakdirkan jodoh!" Jongin berdecak sebal dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Jodoh apanya?!"

Jongin tersenyum sinis ke arah Chanyeol. Apa pria itu tidak bisa satu hari saja tidak mengganggunya? "Apa kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku suamimu!" ujar Chanyeol kelewat bahagia. Jongin melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam 1 siang dan dia ingin pulang untuk tidur siang. Mengingat semalam ia tidak tidur barang satu detik.

Tapi kenyataan menghantamnya! Di depannya ada Chanyeol! Rencana yang semula indah pasti akan berakhir mengenaskan. Jongin memasang wajah memelas ke arah Chanyeol. "Chan, berkunjunglah di hari minggu seperti biasanya," ujar Jongin dengan nada yang begitu memelas.

"Aku merindukanmu, jika dulu aku kuat tidak melihatmu enam hari, tidak dengan sekarang, aku hampir gila memikirkanmu setiap detik!" Jongin hanya berdecih. Chanyeol itu suka berlebihan. Mungkin dia juara satu orang paling berlebihan tingkat dunia menurut Jongin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Jongin santai. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

" Setelah kejadian di mana kau bertemu Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," 

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu." jawab Jongin ketus. Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Yak Jongin! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Chanyeol berlarian kecil mengejar Jongin. "Jangan pikirkan apapun tentang Sehun!" Jongin tidak suka saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Memangnya siapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun?" ada perasaan sakit di hati Chanyeol saat Jongin mengatakan demikian. "Lalu kau menganggapku siapamu?" Chanyeol bertanya balik. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Pengganggu!" Chanyeol tidak tahu Jongin menjawabnya dengan serius atau tidak.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kehadiranku? Begitu?" Jongin mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jongin hanya bersikap menyebalkan kepadanya. Dan itu menurut Chanyeol tidak adil. Ia kembali mengejar Jongin lalu menyeret Jongin menuju mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jongin setelah dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah! Aku juga tidak masalah kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu! Aku tidak ingin kau melewati semua ini sendirian! Biarkan aku juga bisa merasakan masalahmu! Aku mencintaimu Jongin, aku mencintaimu!" Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Jongin sudah tahu mengenai perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya meski pria itu tidak pernah mengatakannya. Hati Jongin tidak bereaksi. "Bisakah kau mengubur perasaanmu dalam-dalam?" pinta Jongin. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" 

"Karena aku tidak bisa, dan selamanya tidak akan bisa," balasan Jongin membuat Chanyeol sadar. Untuk membuat Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya itu sangat sulit. Hati Jongin seperti sudah penuh dengan satu orang yang ingin sekali Chanyeol kubur hidup-hidup. Oh Sehun. Dia adalah musuh terbesar Chanyeol.

Pertama dia sudah mengambil Jonginnya, lalu kedua dia sudah meninggalkan Jongin dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang tak terbalas. "Kau tidak akan bisa? Aku tidak percaya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Park Jongin," Chanyeol hanya menanggapi pernyataan Jongin dengan candaan.

Jika Chanyeol menganggapnya serius, mungkin saja persahabatannya dengan Jongin akan berakhir sekarang juga. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. "Aku serius, Chan!" balas Jongin sewot. "Tidak denganku! Aku pikir tadi kau hanya bercanda. Semacam akting mungkin?" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang, aku mau tidur, semalam aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur," ujar Jongin sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jongin. "Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur saja, kau tak perlu khawatir, dan aku mohon padamu, jangan bersikap terlalu berlebihan!"

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar selagi perjalanan menuju rumahnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai," 

**TBC**

 **Gaje? Banget TT**


End file.
